Forum:2018-12-07 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Hall of mirrors, not a bad metaphor for "mazing" a mind. But I'm a little disappointed that Gil didn't respond with "That's a mazing!" :-) ➤ But I'm having trouble with this "Queen's memory" business, Does Albia have to come here to remember stuff? If so, it's not exactly her memory, but more like a library. And if not, why does Trelawney have to come here to get answers, instead of just asking Albia? ➤ I mean, really, why all this rigmarole just for memory? Couldn't Albia just buy a couple of blank Blu-Ray discs? (Especially if she can use the Henge to go to the future. ;-) ➤ By the way, all this makes Trelawney's ignorance of the Mirrors at the museum really hard to believe. She's in on all the secrets! ➤ Speaking of which, what question are they here to answer? Just before Bang quit, Gil was asking about Mirrors, but he didn't really get a chance to pose a question. He just said "supposedly they're all dead, but Tweedle used one to abduct Agatha." So, is the question going to be "are they really all dead, or are the Queens just pretending for some reason?" Surely Trelawney wouldn't ask that question here, for fear of revealing state secrets. Bkharvey (talk) 06:19, December 7, 2018 (UTC) : Trelawney is up on important current secrets, and since the mirrors have been broken for a long time she wouldn't need to know about them, it's just never come up as something she might need to know, so she doesn't. 05:46, December 8, 2018 (UTC) P.S. The way that green lady is pointing along the same line as the diagonal slope of her dress really makes it look as if her legs are at an angle, and her center of mass isn't over her feet! I had to stare at the picture for a while before I figured out that that's just the back of her dress trailing behind her. :-P Bkharvey (talk) 06:25, December 7, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. If the Henge can really manipulate time, then Gil should be asking how to undo the time stop, instead of messing around about Mirrors. But also, Trelawney implies there are things here besides the Queen's Memory. I wonder if one of those things can remove Klaus from Gil! Bkharvey (talk) 06:34, December 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm having trouble the last statement as a question. Without a question mark it would be an indication that Albia didn't explicitly arrange this visit. Argadi (talk) 12:32, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :I think the question mark just means that she ended the sentence with a rising tone. The implied question is "Is this visit authorized?" We're meant to understand that she's an officious bureaucrat. It's also noteworthy that the "you" in that sentence is in bold italics, which would seem to suggest that someone else was expected. Bkharvey (talk) 22:46, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Also perhaps noteworthy is that Trelawney and Gil seem to be holding hands in that last panel. Given how restrained and formal she is with Wooster, that definitely lends credence to the idea that her assignment is to get between Gil and Agatha. Even her hand on his shoulder in panel 2 is suggestive, in that culture. Bkharvey (talk) 22:59, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Just because the new character is wearing a "dress" doesn't mean the character is a woman. In fact, I will be surprised if this turns out to be the case. If so, she will be the flattest-chested woman Phil has ever drawn. And in the 1992 film, , which seems like a good bet to be the inspiration for the hairstyle of the new character, Dracula, sporting said hairstyle, was also wearing a "dress". -- William Ansley (talk) 04:37, December 9, 2018 (UTC) : I thought about that, but there's some evidence that Albia doesn't trust men very much. That's why I'm assuming everyone in the sanctum sanctorum is female. I agree that the clothing is not determinative. Bkharvey (talk) 04:42, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Gil looks crosseyed in panel 4. Bkharvey (talk) 03:54, December 10, 2018 (UTC)